mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemma Addison
Gemma Addison (June 3rd, 1986) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Gordon Addison and Greta Addison. She has one older sister, Gisele Addison and one younger sister Jessa Addison. She was very close to her parents growing up. She always watned to be a Psychiatrist like her mother. But when she was 17 years old her mother, thinking that her father had molested her as well as her sisters, killed her father. Dr. Addison was sent to Hannah WItt Hospital for treatment. Gemma always felt that there was something more. So she decided to become a nurse. After graduating from nursing school, she took an open job at Hannah Witt in 2006. She felt that Dr. Dustin Fredericks was doing something that hurt their mother's recovery. She had suspicions that he was changing the medication, but was never able to prove anything. In 2011 she started dating Lucas Boyd. She knew that he was seeing other women as well, but never cared as it was a casual relationship, and they both hated Arcturus so much. In 2012, she was named a suspect in the Gemini Murders. She was cleared towards the end of the investigation. It was then she found out that Arcutrus had driven her mother insane. Her mother eventually made a recovery, and told investigators everything about Project Gemini. Eventually Gemma and Boyd married, and had one daughter together Gina Boyd. =Childhood= Growing up, Gemma was close to both of her parents, and her older sister. Her younger sister was 9 years younger than her, but the two were still pretty close. She wanted to be a psychiatrist when she was very young, just like her mother. She was good friends with Minka Chobot, Lacy Lords and Anita Sparks. =High School= Gemma did fairly well in high school. She was a cheerleader who was very popular and had a lot of friends. But her senior year, her mother killed her father and was sent to Hannah Witt. Though it impacted her grades somewhat, she still managed to graduate with pretty good marks. She applied to nursing school shortly before the end of her senior year, graduating with the class of 2004. =Working at Hannah Witt= After finishing nursing school, Gemma took a job at Hannah Witt as a nurse to keep an eye on her mother, and figure out the truth. She quickly began to distrust Dr. Fredericks, but hoped to have found an ally in Iris Gaffigan. She knew that her mother wasn't getting the proper medication, and she wanted to figure out why. She made friends with other nurses such as Rachel Kearnes to try and figure out what medications were being given, but she never made any progress. Her mother kept mumbling "Gem", making her believe that she was calling out to her, but truthfuly she was saying "Gemini" She also took a job at The Kitty Club in order to help pay the bills at home. She didn't love the job, but she didn't mind it either. In 2011 she met Lucas Boyd. Lucas was dating Siobhan Kelly and Rachel Kearnes. But she didn't care. Lucas seemed to hate Arcturus as much as she did. The two became allies, and he promised to help her find out what really happened to her mother. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Gemma was a suspect because her mother knew a lot about Project Gemini. It was also because she had as much reason to hate Lawrence Bridges as Cara Leigh did. During the investigation, Gemma's suspicions were confirmed. Dr. Fredericks was giving her mother halluecinogenic pills. Gemma was cleared towards the end of the investigation, and her mother made a full recovery to recount Project Gemini to investigators. =Later Life= Gemma continued working at Hannah Witt Hospital, alongside her mother. She and Lucas Boyd eventually married, and had one daughter together, Gina Boyd. Gemma was happy, and enjoyed living a nice lavish lifestyle thanks to her husbands fortune. She was also very happy that Arcturus went up in smoke. =Quotes= "I'm not sure that I can be the judge of that." - on if Dr. Fredericks is a good Doctor "She was kind... sweet, and very smart. The smartest woman I ever knew." - on her mother "I just think it is. I don't have any evidence. But my mom wasn't always crazy. She'd have never killed our father. Not the mother I knew." "A casual one, sure." - on her relationship with Lucas Boyd Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Strippers Category:Nurses Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:MISTX0